Pathetic
by AquaNight
Summary: Maybe things would be different if the rain didn't fall the first night like the blood dripping down his back. And maybe if the fanclub didn't exsist, led by Momo, with the soul purpose of hooking Ichigo up with someone, his day might of been better. But they did exist. Oh well, more fun for us. Onesided Hichiichi
1. Bloody reunion

So I had this Idea for this story off of a rpg my friend and I are doing, so I decied to change it and make it better. Warning the rating may eventually go up. And if anyone think it should now SPEAK UP! It's yaoi, so don't like, dont read, and I _**will**_chase you out with this large pointy stick I found!

* * *

_"Pathetic." _The one barely audible word-spun and twisted with hatred and disgust- pierced the orangetts heart and mind alike-as if he used a melting iron rod-with no resistance whatsoever. The albino's controlled, blank face hovered over his copy's, not even an eyebrow twitching as his inverted gold-on-black eyes bore holes in the teens battered body. The orange headed teen that he was currently straddling and, more importantly, carving _mine _into. Daggers that had already left their gruesome mark on Ichigo's once flawless skin lay scattered and chipped on either side of the pair, crimson flowing freely from their shattered sides. Ichigo fought for each breath he took yet, no matter how much damage he managed to inflict on his captor, Shirosaki, all the pale body did was contract lightly near the dagger still implanted in his rib cage. And each attack he did, Shirosaki administered ten times worse. One knee already had a bloody hole gorged out of it, one side to the other in a perfect, clean cut.

"What?" The quickly paling teen struggled to speak up and keep himself from stuttering. His scowl mixed itself with sadness, fright and confusion as he dared to look straight up into Shirosaki's eyes. He wasn't about to back down, the orangetts reassured himself, but it made no difference. Those words were empty now and he couldn't' stop his weak body from trembling.

"You heard me." It was as if those pale lips never moved, and to Ichigo, they didn't. He already knew what the other had said.

**_"Pathetic. Human."_ **And if Ichigo thought that what his duo had just put him through was bad, hten he'd be better off screaming now and giving in. For what happened next was unspeakable.

_**"Patetic. Parasite."** _Oh words, how the simples of them can start wars or create world peace. But peace and war didn't exist here. Just terror and soon to be, _rape._

* * *

_Chappies will hopefully get longer!~_

This is the first chapter of my new thing. If I call it a prologue, I won't ever get it done, sooo! Yeah.  
I don't own the pic, but I thought it really really fit.  
And you'll find out what the back story is to this situation in the next chappie!~ Sorry it's so short.  
I LIKE COMMENTS~~~

**Ichi!~ Why are you trying so hard to kill me?  
Shiro~ No reason.  
Me~ Cuz he likes you, DUH  
Ichi and Shiro~ Blushes  
Shiro~ Shudaup woman.  
Me~ You sound like Vegeta now.**


	2. Walking home alone

He walked straight through the pouring rain that stung when it hit his skin with no thought about it whatsoever. His unruly orange hair was now matted down on his forehead, small drips of water slipping off the end in front of his eyes and falling to the flooding sidewalk below his feet. His strides were quick, but got him nowhere faster. Tan hands were stuffed into pockets, shoulders sagging. Zangetsu-who hung on his toned back-himself even seemed to sag, as if it reflected its masters emotions. And its master didn't notice this, or the rain, or the flooding streets, or the clouds lit ablaze with lightning streaks. He wouldn't even notice them if they weren't there either.

His open-toed shoes did nothing to keep the water from reaching his single-toed socks, making them squish awkwardly with each brutally fast step he took. His torn black kimono, drenched in rain, clung to his wounds like a second skin, aggravating them even more. Though, the fact that if they still bled was hidden by the downpour. But he pushed on in his hazy pain filled state and became in a trance like state. Nothing bothered him. And if it did, he didn't dare show it.

His cyan brown eyes had no fire of defiance in them, only dull eyes that openly showed your reflection. It was all you could look for if you stood in front of him. If he stopped that is. And if he looked up, that is.

He'd gone out, early and excused from dinner-his only bite of food in days- to fight a simple hollow. A simple hollow turned into 13 adhuchas at once. And 13 adhuchas turned into one pissed off Grimmjow. A bad day if his own name turned against him.

A grumpy Grimmjow gave him a pain in the ass as usual. But not literally thank Kami. He was now sporting major injuries; a stab in the stomach, several large gashes across his chest, a barely usable hand and a black eye. Grimmjow had been ruthless, not holding back on him even though he couldn't use Bankai or hollowfy. Zangetsu said he didn't deserve either. But really, the old man was troubled deeply. And upset that he had been threatened that if he let him use his power, Zangetsu would be the one to pay the price. It was like his whole world was turned to be like his inner one, but in the wrong direction. Something wasn't right here.

Rukia was upset. And upset was an understatement considering he removed her immediately from the conflict when the 13 adhuchas came. She freaked when he couldn't use his Bankai and rushed out to help him. Only to result in him attack her. _But why?_ She mentally fought for the answer she thought would fit, but came up empty handed.

She now tailed him, several feet behind, yelling. But he never acknowledged she was even there. So she left him, running on ahead to tell his father in advance. Isshin's goofy act dropped the second he noticed the blood dripping down her arm and as soon as she told him two words. "It's Ichigo."

She was dealing with a minor injury, but Isshin wrapped it up regardless, shaking his head. He constantly mumbled quietly as he prepared a place for his son-who he knew would be unwilling to cooperate with him. His eyes gathered concern, and his hands trembled ever so slightly as Rukia proceeded to expertly explain each gruesome detail. What she didn't tell him was that he was the one who injured her. How devastating would that be for his already devastated father to hear he attacked what he was protecting? Apparently, he forgot to protect them from himself.

He hadn't been in his right mind all day, Isshin mused to himself. Out of all the thoughts running madly through the black haired man's head, this was by far the most logical, sane, and calmest of all of them. _Oh Masaki. _If only she could see her son now, in his lowest point of despair.

He finally made it to his house, stomach arguing with the lack of energy, food and water. His head roared from the lack of blood in its own way. His hand shakily reached for the clinic door, but never made it when it opened on its own. His father was there in the doorway, standing to his full height. But his cyan eyes didn't move to see who stood in his way. All he mumbled was

_"Move."_ Even his voice was shaky. All he wanted to do was curl up on his bed and sleep. His mind could only focus on that task. And now something prevented him from doing just that. So his mind panicked and-without second thought-his hand reached for Zangetsu strapped on his back. All without thinking. All without caring.

Isshin's eyes widened to the size of saucers. And closing his own eyes, he reached forwards and pulled his sun into a tight embrace.

_"Shh. You'll be fine now. Your home. Ichigo, your home."_

And his world went black. His. Ichigo Kurosaki's.

* * *

Hichiichi onesided chappie 2!~~~

Im sorry since my writing style changes daily. I'll try and go back if people want. I'll bring more of the goodies later so just hang on! I need to set this up before I bring _them _in!

Muahaha! Here it is! Bravo for me!  
Well, I did feel like stabbing myself when my writing style dramatically changed.  
Like this! STAB  
But oh well. *shrugs shoulders*

I was suprised though when I got **soo** many favs!~ I can't thank all of you enough!

And now you must comment again! So GO! (While I go die~ )  
A note of advice, I would hit the indent button. I gave myself a seizure reading this without indents!  
Tudalu!

THIS IS A onesided YOAI! BOYXBOY! DONT LIKE, THEN GET AWAY!~ Before I chase you away with this pointy stick I found.


End file.
